Naruto: SPARTAN
by Legojunkie
Summary: The Spirit of Fire returned to UNSC space not long after the Arc's destruction. Noble Six was found leading a large group of survivors on Reach. The ODST "Rookie" has a classified past. What do these three things have to do with one another? Read and find out.


Prologue

Admiral Hood looked at the four individuals standing in front of him.

The first two in line was Captain Cutter and Professor Ellen Anders of the UNSC _Spirit of Fire_. Captain Cutter was wearing his normal captain's uniform while Anders was wearing her field outfit. In the middle of the war, the _Spirit of Fire_ had been sent to reclaim Harvest. They discovered that the Covenant had discovered a Forerunner structure that pointed to Arcadia where Professor Anders was kidnapped. They then pursued the Covenant and ended up on an uncharted Forerunner shield world covered in Flood. They had fought their way into the world's core and sacrificed their FTL Reactor and Sergeant John Forge in order to destroy the world and the Forerunner fleet the Covenant sought to control. It had then taken them years to get back to UNSC space without their FTL Reactor, arriving at a glassed Reach not long after the end of the war.

Horrified at the current condition of one of the key planets in the UNSC, the _Spirit of Fire _scanned the planet for an FTL Reactor like they had on several other worlds they had passed on their way there. To their surprise, not only did they find one, but also a large group of survivors led by a SPARTAN whose call sign was Noble Six, the third person he was speaking to.

Even without his usual purple and indigo armor on, revealing blue eyes and short blond hair, Lieutenant Cale-B312 exuded the aura of strength and power that SPARTANS were known for. He had survived the attack on the MAC cannon that he had used to destroy the Covenant ship that had been en route to destroy the _Pillar of Autumn_, which was carrying Cortana and the Master Chief. He had then wandered the glassed surface of the planet, fighting groups of Covenant and finding other survivors. After the Covenant finally left, they had made their home in the destroyed Sword Base. With a few Pelicans and Falcons, they sent patrols to city ruins, destroyed military bases, and other places they might find supplies and other survivors. It had been a hard life for the survivors, but they made it out alive. He had recently been working with the SPARTAN-IVs and the Infinity on Requiem, part of a two-man team designated Crimson.

The final occupant of the room was a female Lance Corporal ODST who was the other member of Crimson. Her armor was painted solid crimson, unlike the black of most ODSTs. She had had a busy career before being assigned to Crimson, including being on the team that had retrieved the Engineer from New Mombasa. Many people had scoffed when Admiral Hood paired the SPARTAN-III and ODST member together as a team, until the mission reports started coming in. The duo had only failed a few missions, and those missions were failed due to problematic circumstances, not any error on the team's fault.

After finishing his observations, Hood spoke, "Before we begin, do any of you know about the Slipspace Incident?" Anders nodded while Cutter and Cale shook their heads. Hood didn't bother looking at the ODST; after all, she had been a part of the incident. "Not long before Reach fell, a small group of scientists had been working on trying to find a way to make Slipspace travel more efficient to compete with the Covenant. During their experiments, what they called a Slipspace Portal was created by accident. The portal disappeared in moments, but what few know is that it didn't disappear until after it dropped a critically injured woman at the scientists feet."

"We healed her, but she was left in a coma for many years. It wasn't till she woke up that we got our answers. While human in near every way, her people had learned to use energy generated by their bodies to perform superhuman feats. Unfortunately for the woman, we had no idea where her homeworld was, and couldn't spare the resources to find it. So she joined our war, in order to end it sooner and find her home. That woman and "Rookie" here are one and the same. I have called you four here, because we have found that planet, and we intend to invite them to join us. That's where you come in."

Captain Cutter, you will be in charge of a small fleet composed of the _Spirit of Fire, _the _Charon_-class Light Frigate _Voyager_, and the _Paris_-class Heavy Frigates _Enterprise_ and _Defiant _that will establish a small colony on the planet to introduce the UNSC to them. Professor Anders will study these people and be your advisor. And I don't think we should break up Crimson just because one member is going home."

This caused the Captain, Professor, and SPARTAN to look at the ODST, who proceeded to remove her helmet, revealing long crimson hair and violet eyes as she looked at the Admiral, "Admiral, I can't thank you enough…"

"Forget it Lance Corporal. You aided us in our war; it's only far to help you get home. Besides, I think your son has gone without his mother for long enough, don't you think so?"

Kushina Uzumaki smiled, "I agree completely, sir."


End file.
